The guardian
by ratinthehole
Summary: This is what you get if you but mass effect/phantasy star together during Garrus's time on omega Garrus during a routine slave trade bust he met a strange beast like girl who is more than she aperies to be. was told to change the tital my a friend


Chapter 1

_Summery: slight mass effect/PSU cross over with over ideas of mine frown in for Sits and giggles. when on omega during a slave trade bust Garrus meets a strange girl who is more than she seems to be. takes place before ME 2 and will continue into 2 and 3 possible garrus/femsep Garrus/oc _

_Authors notes: slightly not following the game but if you guys like this i will continue, please excuse spelling errors as I can not fined a descent beta that understands both games please enjoy chapter one_

Garrus team where split into tow groups tracking down a group of slavers shipping saves few the terminus system. he had them just where he wanted them the moment was perfect a clean shot at there leader and the over's would scatter allowing his team to take them down with ease at least that was the plan.

He looked down the sight took a deep breath lining up his target in the sights and then something unexpected happen anther of the slaves dragged a girl out kicking out a struggling at his tight grip on her arms.

" Hey this one is a odd looking human look at the ears seen anything like it before?"

" no I haven't she's got plenty of fight in her thou, I like that in a female aren't you a treat? " the leader ran his hand over her face, neck and down her body." might try her out my self be fore we sell her for a hefty price strong and attractive" he laughed and pulled her closer to wards him, she struggled and cursed at him.

" I'll brake your neck before you could try you four eyed monster" the girl screamed in an unknown language and bit him her teeth where like ravers and for that got a beating for it.

" dam, bitch you'll pay for that" he kicked her in the back again.

" Garrus what are you doing? we didn't anticipate something like this happening. are you just going to sit there and let him hurt the poor girl, blow his dammed fucking head off for spirits sake or I will what's wrong with you" shouted Sidonis over there coms he was on the over side of the area getting ready to shoot the Baterian leader him self." you want be needing to do that you might injurer the girl, change of plans people i need one of you to cores a distraction long enough for me to grab the girl and get her out of here and any others we can fined you got that?"

" your one crazy Turian, but yer I'll cores a distraction for you, but you'll owe me a drink for this" said butler as he came out of his cover and waved at the Baterians

"Hey, you fore eyes bastard. Want to come and beat up some one your own size for ones"

" who the fuck is this guy, I thought you said the area was secure, screw this just- he was cut off mid speech by a bullet to the back of the head. he fell to the ground in a shower of blood and brain matter, the rest of the slavers did as Garrus had suspected they would.

They scattered there weapons at the ready and the rest of the team started to pick them off one by one as Garrus scrambled down from where he had perched him self to get the girl. He lifted her over his shoulder and fired a few shots at a slaver that had spotted him as he backed out of the area and into the cover of the shadows his face was concealed by his helmet to hide his identity from any one that may recognise him. he awaited the rest of his team to regroup ones the gun fire had died down.

" oh man I've not had that much fun in ages, killing Batarian slavers as never felt so right. So what is she? I have never seen her kind before, thou would of thought she was a human my self, but close up, thus ears, you know long, fluffy and pointy kind of a give away right?" butler a ex cop from earth now had a satisfactory victor grin on his face.

" right… not got a clue, we need to get her back to our base, butler go with Sidonis and set the rest of the captives free. Ripper cover them and rest of you lets head back to base get our little friend here cleaned up"

" why do we all ways do the dammed clean up, this is bull shit Garrus" Sidonis kicked one of the dead bodies in frustration.

"just do it Sidonis you don't want him in a bad mood do you? Know what happened last time don't you boy?" said ripper as he cleaned off a knife off that he had just used to kill with. " he put you in your place real good didn't he you little whelp" pushed Sidonis over in the direction of the prisoners.

" be careful Vakerian that is no human female you have over your shoulder there, watch your back with it dam thin" ripper patted Garrus on the shoulder he had deep respect for him even thou he was a lot older than Garrus was.

He was a millinery veteran turned gun for hire he walked over to where the captives where with Butler and Sidonis.

'T_hanks, ripper makes me feel a lot better about this now, dam she heavy_' He thought as adjusted his hold on her and headed back to the base with the remainder of the team.

He entered there base a set of abandons apartments it did the job when they wasn't out dealing with the scum of omega.

He lay the girl down on a bed and did his best to clean her up her blue hair covered he pale face she looked so peaceful.

" Hey Garrus, should I go get a doctor? I mean we know a few around here that have patch us up a few times" weaver had just popped in to cheek on Garrus and the girl.

" no she appears fine just out cold and I dough they could help her much here species is unknown from what I can tell all we can do is wait till she comes around" he got up and placed his rifle to one side and sat down and watch her.

" hey your not going soft on us are you? Over this odd looking female?" weaver stood crossed armed.

" no, just go get some rest we have another raid tomorrow and I need every one to be alert I'll watch over her for the night"

"Suit your self, i still think you need to get your self laid. Well any way the rest of us where going to have a few drinks and play some cards but if you proffer watching over some pointed eared female, knock your self out"

" I'll think about that comment, oh and just don't over do it with the drinking, I need u all sober and not hung over" he turned his attention back over to the girl sleeping infrount of him something felted odd, like something was brushing over his mined and touching the surface of his deepest primal urges,

He stood up and soon brushed it off as stress from the past few weeks and lack of sleep and some female company. He sat down a little away from her and only rested his eyes for a few moments, only moments later to feel a slightly cooler hand resting on his right talons. He opened his eyes and they met with amber orbs.

" hey your awake, can understand me?" Garrus looked at the girl his mandibles twitched slightly. She looked so much like any human female, apart from the ears and the blue hair of corse.

The girl sat before him studying his face and seemed to be paying special attention to his clan markings fore some bizarre unknown reason.

" yes, I can speak your language, My translator is not working correctly" she smiled at him innocently.

" how do you know how to speak Turian? it's a hard to Learn takes years to get the dialects right for not Turian's."

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I read your mind to fined a way to communicate and I absorbed your language I may have gone a bit deep thou like I did with the slavers tends to make males a bit aggressive and-"

"hey no need to apologise you needed to communicate with me, just if you found something privet in there please keep it to your self ok?"

" like that Sheppard female you are attracted to what happened to her I could tell you admired her"

" she's died and please keep that to your self that's personal"

"sorry, I wish I hade my gear with me"

"Well my teams still over there, would you like me to get them to bring your things here?"" yes thank you there are a set of crescent daggers, a energy whip and my sniper riffle "

" oh you do range shooting to I love looking down my scope and picking of targets one by one bang, bang"

The girl smiled "I'm not that good I'm better at close range but I got court off guard and thats how they caught me your name is Garrus right? How rude of me I am Nerinei, my friends call me Nerie thou, pleased to meet you" bowed her head.

" hey there's no need to be so formal and your no lesser than me that jesters out dated any way so where are you from we might be able to get you back home"

"that want be possible not till my missions completed I'm afraid I'm not of your world or universe for that matter I'm from another dimension that co exists with in this one and something is threatening all known life and they know this time where we are"

" you mean the reapers, you know about them every one thought Sheppard was crazy when she was-"

" I'm sorry for your loss may the holy light guide her to another life and be born a new" closed her eyes and took his talons in her hands then reopen her eyes.

" we don't stand a chance now she's gone thou but I can do my best here till that time comes make a dam good dent in the criminal rings around here shoot a few merc's here and there" Garrus gave out a slight grin well what you could call a grin at the last bit.

" may I assisted you here?" thus eyes how could any one say no to them they remained him of Yukis eyes excepted her eyes where an emerald green and fillled with kindness and strength and power at the same time.

" I don't know you're a bit young to be hanging around a group of bad ass cleaning up Omega trash"

" appearances are deserving I'm 28 years old I know how to fight and I know how to kill so I can assure you I will not be a burden on you and I kinder owe you my life don't I?"

" I guess ah why the hell not 12 are better than 11 of us, I'll get the other to fined your stuff if not I can lend you something"

" Thank you" she rubbed her arms right harm where she had been yanked the slaver, her tunic rode up showing a strange tattoo on her arm.

" is that some sort of clan marking?"

" oh this no its my blast badge I'll explain more to you in time I don't fully trust you yet after all"

"understood the others will feel that way to you there not going to like a female around thou dam have to tell them to be less rude in the morning can't have them exposing them self's to you can I?"Nerinei laughed and went and sat down on the bed and tucked her legs up to her chest and looked down at the floor.

" did I say something wrong ? Did thus Baterians do things to you?"" no, I'm just home sick I guess and I miss my family and friends"

"yes, I know the feeling I miss my friends and family I have a sister back home worries sick about me since I got here don't get to talk often not secure channel and so on what about you do you have siblings?"

" no just me mother raised me alone after farther was killed during the fight against- I can't tell you much about how I lost him. my mother is a Newman my farther was a beast I'm a hearth breed and pretty much pushed about my life to follower in my fathers foot steps and here I am following on doing as he did, sorry I must be boring you"

"no not at all if you need some one to talk to I'm all ways here mostly when I'm not out killing scum"

" I will repay you some day for saving me "

" there's no need just get some rest if you need me I'll be out there on watch ok?"

She simply nodded and settled down on the bed to try to get some rest only to be plagued by nightmares of death and sorrow that washed over her very soul.

TBC


End file.
